


Alec's Deflect Rune

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, deflect rune, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Magnus decides to finally show his appreciation towards Alec's deflect rune.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

Magnus was lying in bed beside Alec that morning, and for once, he was awake first. He was mapping out his boyfriends runes and copying every detail to memory, especially his runes, and specifically his deflect rune. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to place it exactly in the position on his neck deserved all the praise in the world. It took a lot of will power from Magnus not to lean over and press kisses all over Alec’s tattooed neck. 

Magnus was surprised that his archer hadn’t woken up yet, normally he is a light sleeper and would awaken instantly at sudden movements. The warlock used that to his advantage and admired his shadowhunter as he shifted to lie on his side. Pulling the sheet up over Alec’s chest and drew on his bare skin with his fingers, Magnus didn’t notice when his shadowhunter opened his eyes. 

“Havin’ fun?” Alec murmured quietly, which caused Magnus to pause his fingers which were running over the shadowhunters bare shoulder. “Oh definitely, you’re absolutely gorgeous” Magnus shifted to lie right up against Alec, his chin resting on Alec’s shoulder. “And you’re all mine” Magnus smirked mischievously as he kissed his boyfriend gently and Alec definitely wasn’t complaining. When they pulled apart, Magnus moved to kiss Alec’s deflect rune again, causing the archer to chuckle in order to smother a groan.

“Do tell me Alexander, whose idea was it to place your deflect rune right here?” Magnus mumbled with the tip of his nose tracing the edge of the dark tattoo on his neck. Alec stuttered a few times before actually managing to reply “I can’t r-remember, it was one of…of my first runes” the shadowhunter squirmed at Magnus’ gentle affection. The warlock hummed before pulling back to look into his boyfriends eyes “I love it, it’s my favourite rune, aside from the stamina rune of course” that comment only caused Alec to blush deeper red, to which Magnus chuckled and pressed kisses to Alec’s cheek, trailing down to his deflect rune again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
